


His Father's Son

by martial_quill



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotp, Gen, I just love this bromance, Platonic Legolas/Gimli, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, mentions of Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martial_quill/pseuds/martial_quill
Summary: The Elvenking is renowned for being jealous of what he loves, and the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.Or: Legolas' defence of Gimli in front of the Riders of Rohan, from that Elf's point of view.





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I surprisingly enjoy writing gen-fic about Legolas Greenleaf. Also, Thranduil, and their dynamics.

It is said that the Elvenking is jealous. Possessive, even. What is his, he fights fiercely to keep; a reality which no-one in his realm knows better than his youngest child.

And such a child! Never had the prince of a kingdom so thoroughly won his subjects’ hearts as Legolas Thranduilion. Merry and fair, with all of his father’s wit and cleverness, and his mother’s giving, generous heart.

So it is said.

Legolas knows better.

So he snarls at the Rider who dares to threaten _his_ dwarf: “You would die before your stroke fell!”

He is his father’s son.


End file.
